


Inexperienced

by GingerMouseJack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerMouseJack/pseuds/GingerMouseJack
Summary: Jaqueline is looking for some excitement and to get away from the drunks back in the Military Police. She asks to join Levi's squad and this is where you join her in her training to be his new second in command and maybe something more.





	Inexperienced

Levi growled. His squad where as dirty as ever and even the ever-superior Mikasa Ackerman was caked in filth. He surmised that she did it on purpose given she was his second in command and he had to deal with her on a daily basis, not to mention she was often pissed about his treatment of her adoptive brother. However, today was his lucky day, he had a new squad member who’d decided the military police wasn’t her thing and had asked for admittance into his group given her training grades being almost level with his and Ackerman’s. Today Ackerman would be training the squad and he’d be taking care of his new... Intern? Well, she was only here for a few weeks anyway unless he decided this girl was actually worth it.

Entering his office the short male sat down behind his desk with a huff, she’d be here any minute so he should at least look over her file. Opening the file seemed to take more effort than needed given he’d spent the last 20 minutes drilling and showing Mikasa about hand to hand combat despite knowing she didn’t need it but pre-training was needed to keep at least her on her toes, he wanted at least one person in his troop to be able to hold their own. God knows that shitty horse face and that Armin-kid were useless and Jaeger should have been dead now if it weren’t for his titan powers. A knock came to the door and Levi realized he hadn’t even checked the damn girl's description yet. Brown eyes, black hair and around the same height as him. He smirked, finally someone other than that Christa.

After a moment of his eyes scanning the page, another knock came in and he called for her to enter. She was prettier than he imagined. Most senior MPs were ugly and drunk and smarmy, she was actually pretty petite, if a little stocky, and seemed nervous about meeting him. Natural, he thought, but besides that this... His eyes flicked down to the page in a brief moment of forgetfulness... “Jaqueline? Sergeant Jaqueline Napier” he smirked, at the mention of her name, the woman before him stood straight, nerves leaving immediately and the picture of elegance meets soldier. Maybe she’d be good for morale? She seemed damn clean too, thank fuck, he thought.

“Sit” It was pretty unnerving having a man you barely know the name of bark such an obvious order at you but Jaque didn’t let it show, instead, releasing a breath she didn’t realize was being held and made her way over to the empty chair opposite her new superior’s desk. Okay, technically she was still his superior and had often passed orders down to Commander Erwin whom she barely outranked but the military police where filled with idiots and drunkards and not a single damned person did their jobs right, besides maybe Pixis and his squad and a few new kids who more often than not where either too smart and joined the garrison or where given over to Pixis before they turn into mindless drunks as well. At least he drank somewhat responsibly and he did his job. And if she passed her 3 to 5 weeks probation period Jaque wouldn’t be Levi Ackerman’s superior anymore. He’d be hers.

Before Jaque could put a word in edgewise her new boss-to-be spoke up again “So sergeant, why my squad? You could have joined Erwin’s or that shitty-glasses, Hange’s. Why me?” she was at a loss. At first, it was merely the fact that their scores had been literally one point apart, hers literally one below his and his second in command, that oriental girl, was three marks below her. She kind of liked how his office literally sparkled if one looked at a specific angle. Lower down, she could see every grain and knot in the wooden desk before her and she could feel the oily smoothness of the chair she was sat on, was every office like that here? Purposely clean because they had to deal with the most filth? It’d make sense if that was the case given the Military Police dealt with the easy things and as such had the more run down offices covered in beer stains and dirt. Hers had been as clean as she could get is without her trainee’s caking dirt and mud into the carpet and spilling her writing ink over the seats that should have been as green as the Survey Corps cloaks but she knew for a fact had several black and blue ink stains instead.

For a moment Levi frowned, trying to work out if this woman was buying time or messing with him, but then it hit him. She’d been nervous coming here and with good reason but from the moment he’d spoken her demeanor had changed. She’d reverted back to her soldier –self and as such must have been at a loss due to the new environment. He knew the MP offices where a mess but her appearance showed she didn’t buy into that. Or at least she tried not to. Perhaps he’d overlook the slight ink stain on the corner of her lapel rather than point it out and run her out of his office. She seemed lost in thought for the moment anyway and as such much be trying to find a new reas-

“It’s boring” he blinked, it was what? “The Military Police is filled with voyeurs and scandals and priests who get their own way and everything is a mess” He had to agree with her there, and for him that was all he needed to sign her up although not with him but she continued and Levi raised an eyebrow at her explanation “It’s chaos with a side of drunk and I’ve had enough of the stupid trainee’s who think they can do whatever they want because they aren’t in the line of fire and the even stupider squad leader’s who don’t do their work and I have to do it for them when I should be sleeping. Your squad should be the most in line given your status as Captain and being so highly ranked in the Survey Corps. Not to mention our scorings are almost the same and I don’t particularly like my height being made fun of. I’m barely smaller than you and just slightly taller than one of your squad members I believe so hopefully I’ll be bullied less for my height”

He moved to raise his hand, about to stop her only to stop and listen further “More so, your office is extremely clean and as hard as I try back in the Military Police, I can’t seem to get anyone to leave me alone longer than 5 minutes so that I can enjoy having a clean office for once” that caught him off guard. This woman was a Corporal Lieutenant and was only marked as a sergeant because she was in the process of willingly being demoted and should – in theory – have more time alone than he did, so how was it that she didn’t have time enough to clean her own office? “I’ve never seen an office this sterile, not even the king’s throne room is this clean and if possible I’d like to stay here with you so that I can at least enjoy the few moments I have in this room. Squad leader Hange has a laboratory as her office and I’d rather not go in there and I know Commander Erwin’s Office isn’t this tidy” that settled it. He officially liked an ex-MP and besides her tiny ink splodge, she was the cleanest person here besides maybe Armin and himself.

“Alright. You’re still on trial for the next few weeks but if you pass my tests I’ll let you join my squad. Fail and I’m adding you to horse detail for a month and you’ll be in Mike’s squad understood?” if she had any objections, she didn’t say them, instead nodding once and moving to leave the room, even smiling slightly for the first time since entering “Of course Sir, I know my way to the barracks so there’s no need to show me. My bed should be at the back of the room along with my belongings. I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning” and that was it. She’d left and for some odd reason, Levi felt giddy and excited. He had plans to make Sasha his new second in command because ironically she was more competent but this new girl might do better. He’d have to wait and see.


End file.
